


Heart and Soul (I Belong To You)

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: AOT Soulmate-Verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Soulmates are special. When you find your soulmate, they will be bound to you for eternity and vice versa. For different people, it means different things.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mina Carolina/Thomas Wagner, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Yelena/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: AOT Soulmate-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Heart and Soul (I Belong To You)

Ymir didn't believe in soulmates.

If one took her life into account, it would be pretty understandable why. In her life, as she remembers it, she was used. And then the man who used her discarded her.

Sure, he got his just desserts as well, but that didn't change the fact that he had condemned her to a fate worse than death.

It was only thanks to the boy, Marcel, that her life - the very life they stole from her - was returned to her.

"Are you all right?" a voice broke her out of her trip down the memory lane

A voice belonging to a girl. A very short and dainty girl with eyes that looked like the stars themselves had found their home in them.

A girl whose hair was like spun gold.

No, Ymir didn't believe in soulmates until now.

Because she had just found hers.

She recalled a conversation she had overheard back then.

Her soulmate was a bastard daughter of a noble, no more or less.

Ymir realized that fate had a shitty sense of humor.

-x-

Krista - for that was the name she currently went by, anyway - was very helpful.

Towards everyone.

To the point where they all - including the biggest and baddest individual in the group - had all professed their desire to marry Krista.

Ymir tried to tell herself that if they knew the real Krista, they wouldn't be so eager. 

But they never would.

Only she had the privilege of knowing the real Krista. No one else. And she planned to keep it that way.


End file.
